


3 Week Honeymoon

by Malec_forever46



Series: To the end [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Magnus and Alec spend lots of time together.Lots of FluffPORN!





	1. 1st week

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Angels this is my first time writing smut so let me know what you think and if I should write some more I have made this into 3 chapters.  
> 1 chapter per week they spent with each other without having any drama hopefully.  
> There is lots of fluff.

It was a beautiful morning when Magnus woke up and looked next to him and saw Alec still sleeping soundly. Magnus watched Alec sleep peacefully, he rubbed his hand over Alec's bare back gently smiling down at Alec as he saw his chest rise and fall into the beautiful little snores that Magnus loves so much.

Alec turned and looked at Magnus with a smile, and moved his hand to run it over Magnus' shoulder up to his face running his thumb over his face gently. Loving the time he is spending with his husband.

"Good Morning darling, did you sleep well?" asked Magnus, moving his hand to wipe Alec's bangs out of his face.

"I did, knowing that you were right next to me." Alec replied looking into Magnus' green-gold eyes that he loves the most.

"Good I'm glad" Magnus answered, looking at Magnus Alec moved his hand between them and went to wrap his arms around Magnus' waist when he felt something hard and smiled. 

"Are you that happy to see me?" Alec said to Magnus, before Magnus could reply Alec moved his head under the sheets and went to grab Magnus' length between his mouth and started moving his head up and down.

"Al-eecc, Oh yes that is perfect." Magnus gasped and grabbed Alec's hair in his hands. Alec kept moving his head up and down.

"Alec. I'm close." Magnus said, but Alec just kept going and before he knew it Magnus was cumming down his throat which Alec swallowed all of it and lifted his head from under the sheets looking at Magnus while wiping away the cum on his face.  

"That was amazing Alec." Magnus gasped, panting coming off of his high.

"Oh I'm not done yet Mags." Alec said and before Magnus knew it Alec grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked up Magnus cock and than hovered himself over it. 

"Alec you haven't even prepped yet."

"I don't care, I want to feel you. All of you without prep." Magnus nodded as Alec guided his entrance to Magnus' massive cock, once he was fully seated on Magnus cock. Alec gasped loved the feeling of Magnus inside him, he started riding him.

Magnus moaned at the feeling of Alec loving spending this time with him. Enjoying his company. When Alec cried out and moaned Magnus knew he found his prostate, so Magnus flipped them over and started pounding into Alec hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Alec cried out and moaned, "Right there Mags." Alec gasped, and Magnus continued to hit Alec's prostate the whole time never missing a beat. Alec moved his hand in between them to start pumping his length in time with Magnus' thrusts. Alec sobbed feeling his climax approaching.

"Magnus I'm close. Really close." Alec sobbed, and he cried out cumming all over his and Magnus' stomach and chest. Magnus was still going his climax had not hit him yet, Magnus was still hitting Alec's prostate dead on. Alec was sobbing having his prostate being abused getting hit with every thrust. Alec had climaxed for the second time that morning.

"Alec I'm close. Any minute now baby okay." All Alec did was nod to worn out to say anything just stayed there and let Magnus fuck him into the ends of the earth. Magnus reached in between them and started pumping Alec's hard length in his hands, with a cry of Alec's name Magnus was cumming in Alec while Alec came between them with a cry of Magnus' name.

When Alec and Magnus came down from their climax's Magnus pulled out of Alec gently and went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth and cleaned himself and Alec off, than got in bed next to him and pulled him close to his chest and kissed his temple as Alec went back to sleep in Magnus' arms.

3 hours later Alec woke up but Magnus wasn't next to him, so Alec got out of bed but winced in pain remembering what happened earlier, Alec put on a pair of boxers and made his way into the living room where he saw his husband sitting on the couch reading a book while wearing a pair of Alec's pajamas bottoms and one of his sweatshirts. 

"Hey" Alec said softly his voice still hoarse from earlier that day, Magnus looked up and smiled at Alec as he made his way to the couch to sit next to Magnus. 

"Hey baby" Magnus said looking at Alec and how he struggled to sit down without wincing in pain, which made Magnus smile knowing that he wrecked Alec earlier.

Alec gave Magnus a kiss trying to relax he body from the soreness he felt, "Are you okay darling?" Magnus asked

Alec smiled and replied," Yeah I am fine just a little sore from earlier, don't worry about me I will feel better soon. I just need time to recover before we go a second round." 

"Of course darling." Magnus said with a smile. Gently rubbing his hand through Alec's untamed hair, enjoy the time they get to spend with each other for the next 3 weeks. Alec still needed to talk to Magnus about what Jace and him were talking about before Alec walked thru the door. Magnus moved so that he was lying his head on Alec's chest listening to his steady heartbeat, while Alec was running his fingers through Magnus' hair.  

"Hey Mags?" Alec asked 

"Yeah baby." Magnus replied sitting up so he could look into Alec's eyes properly. Alec grabbed Magnus so that he was sitting in Alec's lap.

"Can you tell me what you and Jace were talking about before I walked in the door? Also why you just didn't come straight to me with the problem." Alec asked looking at Magnus carefully, he could tell something was eating at Magnus he just didn't know what and that's what he is trying to figure out.

"Well Jace came knocking at the door telling me that you were at the Institute training and how you thought about staying at the Institute for a couple of days to give me the space I needed. And it scarred me I thought that you wanted to get a divorce or that you stopped loving me." Magnus replied looking in Alec's eyes seeing the concern he had for Magnus.

"Oh babe, I would never want to divorce you and I love you no matter what you are the love of my life I will love you until the day I die. I thought you stopped loving me. But I still have one question." Alec answered

"Go for it." Magnus replied

"What was Jace talking about the whole thing about how could anyone love someone like you like your kind, a filthy downworlder. Did you also think that I would leave you for another Shadowhunter?" Alec asked Magnus

"I mean yeah I did. Think about it Alexander Shadowhunters have always been with Shadowhunters as Downworlders have always been with Downworlders, its the way things have been for centuries that is until I met you. I have been on my own for centuries I had a bad childhood my mother committed suicide when I was 9 years old I killed my step father, I almost drowned in a stream and my father is one of the princes of hell. So yeah how could someone like you love someone like me." Magnus finished looking into Alec's beautiful eyes, Alec wiped away the tear that was forming in Magnus' eyes with the pad of his thumb.

"Oh Mags, I could never leave you for someone else I hope I never leave you or cheat on you with someone else, you are everything to me you are my world. You keep me grounded, you are the love of my life I don't want anything or anyone besides you. You will never have to be alone ever again you have an amazing family who loves you and promise to take care of you forever. No matter what happens okay." Alec finished with a smile seeing Magnus' face soften at his words feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders knowing that this man in front of him was going to stay with him forever. This man and his family were the only things in Magnus' life, his home thinking of all the people who cared about him and would never leave him again.

"Okay, I just worry that I will lose you." Magnus said

"You are never going to lose me Mags. Never." Alec answered grabbing Magnus' hands in his holding them there.

Yes this was the life that Magnus was living having people who cared about him and loved him for who he is. This is where he is supposed to be with this man for the rest of his life. :D 


	2. 2nd week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes Alec on a surprise trip to Paris for the second week of their honeymoon.  
> Tons of Fluff  
> Sightseeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its time that Magnus and Alec get away from New York for a little bit.   
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments   
> Keep reading

Magnus was so happy to finally be back on good terms with Alec, so Magnus got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen to surprise Alec, by making him pancakes with bacon. But first he had to make himself a cup of coffee or else he would be cranky for the rest of the day.

While the coffee was being made Magnus started making the mix for the pancakes and grabbed the bacon out of the refrigerator. While the pancakes were cooking Magnus made his way to his and Alec's bedroom and saw that Alec was still sleeping peacefully, which made Magnus smile.

Once the pancakes and bacon was made he brought the food to the table than went to the coffee machine and poured himself and Alec a cup of coffee, than he headed to the bedroom to wake up his sleeping husband.

"Alec baby, it's time to get up." Magnus said gently shaking Alec awake.

"5 more minutes Mags." Alec responded which made Magnus chuckled softly

"I got pancakes and bacon waiting for you on the table, which I will eat if you don't get up." Magnus answered which made Alec shoot his head up and smile.

"Did you make coffee too? You know how cranky I can get when I don't get my morning coffee." Alec said rubbing his eyes while yawning.

"Yes there is coffee too." Magnus replied running his fingers through Alec's hair. Alec smiled and removed the covers to grab a pair of boxers and a tee shirt and followed Magnus to the table where the food was. 

They enjoyed their wonderful breakfast in beautiful silence, just enjoying each others company and the alone time. Once breakfast was over Magnus picked up their plates and took them into the kitchen and started washing the dishes when Alec came behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around his waist and started kissing and nipping at his neck. 

When Magnus was done with washing the dishes he turned in Alec's arms and gave him a deep meaningful kiss. He pulled away and looked into Alec's beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Hey I need you to go into the bedroom and pack some clothes for us, we are going on a surprise trip. Okay" Magnus asked.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked curiously.

"Now that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it. Also get dressed even though I love that look on you." Magnus said with a smile.

"Fine. I will get dressed, but I don't like that look your making right now." Alec said, Magnus slapped his rear on his way to the bedroom. Once Alec was gone Magnus turned off the water and made his way to the bedroom to change his clothes. 

When Magnus was done getting dressed he found Alec with a suitcase packed for both of them, and was waiting for Magnus in the living room. Magnus made his way over to Alec and smiled at him, he turned away from Alec and created a portal for them to Paris Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and they went thru the portal and landed in one of Magnus' house.

Once they got there Magnus picked up the suitcase and made his way to the bedroom and with a flick of his wrist put all of their clothes into the drawers and went back into the room where he left Alec.

"Magnus now will you tell me where we are?" asked Alec still very confused, Magnus made his way to Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer.

"We my love are in the city of love Paris. I thought it would be a great idea to get away from the loft and from New York to spend some quality time with my husband without being interrupted by your idiotic parabatai or your sister, Simon or Clary. How does that sound?" Magnus asked looking into his beautiful eyes.

"That sounds wonderful, I can't wait to spend time with my amazing husband it's nice to get away from New York for a while spend some quality time with each other." said Alec wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck bending down to give him a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Good I'm glad now how about we go do some sightseeing, I think we have been inside for long enough for the past week." Magnus stated still holding Alec close afraid to let go of him and lose him, which he knows is never going to happen. He was never going to lose Alec at least not yet.

"That sounds great were do you want to go first?" aksed Alec pulling back from Magnus to look into his eyes those beautiful eyes that he loves so much. He could see all of the love and passion in his eyes.

"I was thinking that we could go a museum where we can just walk around an look at the beautiful pieces of artwork, from over times and then maybe we could take a walk and than come back here and spend some quiet time with each other.

"I would love that, your the best husband ever." Alec said kissing him again with a smile on his face. 

"So I've been told my love." Magnus replied kissing Alec once more with his arms still wrapped around Alec's waist. Alec rolled his eyes which made Magnus snicker.

When Magnus and Alec finally pulled away they made their way thru Paris to the museum where Magnus was taking them. Once they were inside they slowly made their way through the museum taking the time to look at every single painting with their hands intertwined together smiling at each other, they liked spending quality time together without having to go out on patrol or having clients to deal, they just get to be themselves.

Once they finished looking at every piece of art in the museum they started making their way towards the water so the could walk along the pier and talk to each other.

"It is so nice spending time with you without being interrupted by my crazy family." 

"Our crazy family darling, they are my family now too." 

"Of course Mags, they are our family, without a doubt." Alec said with a smile looking into Magnus' eyes as they walked along the pier enjoying each others company. By the time they got back to the house it was nighttime they spent the whole day outside having fun laughing, smiling, kissing finally able to spend the time they needed with one another. 

When they were inside the house Magnus grabbed Alec by the waist and pushed him against the door kissing him deeply, he grabbed Alec's shirt and lifted it over his head pulling it all the way off. Alec grabbed Magnus' shirt and pulled it off as well pushing him towards the bedroom, once they were in the bedroom Magnus pushed Alec onto the bed and removed the rest of his clothes. Once Alec was fully naked Magnus got rid of the rest of his clothes and made his way over to Alec and grabbed his waist and started kissing him again.

"Mags I need you. Now." said Alec panting, his erection twitching and swollen.

"I'm here for you baby." Magnus replied kissing Alec again as he spread Alec's legs apart so he was seated in between them making sure his erection was lined up with Alec's puckered hole. In one swift motion Magnus thrust into Alec which made Alec gasp, Magnus did it again until Alec cried out which made Magnus think that he hit Alec's sweet spot. Magnus smiled at that and continued to hit it.

"Oh right there Mags. Don't stop." Alec gasped out, grabbing the sheets trying to center himself.

"Faster Mags. More. Harder." Alec said, Magnus smiled and set a brutal pace hitting Alec's prostate with every thrust. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus and was digging his heels into Magnus' back, which means he is going to have bruises in the morning. 

"As you wish my love." Magnus said with a smiled grabbing Alec's hips tightly and thrusting as hard as he could, he could see all the pre cum running down Alec's erection it was so swollen and twitching with every thrust. Alec could feel the pre cum from Magnus' erection dripping down his puckered abused hole. 

"Mags. I'm gonna c-" Before Alec could finish his sentence he was squirting out long strings of cum, and with a few more thrust Magnus was coming deep inside of Alec panting as he fell on top of Alec. Magnus waited a few minutes before he pulled out of Alec made his way into the bathroom to clean Alec off and than got both of them under the covers and fell asleep.

"M'Night Mags." Alec said sleeply, moving closer to Magnus laying his head on Magnus' chest.

"Good Night my love." Magnus replied running his fingers thru Alec's hair, until darkness came over him and he fell asleep with Alec in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys later  
> Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter the next one should be in soon.  
> Bye Angels :D


End file.
